


By the Seventh Round

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fight for superiority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Seventh Round

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my alphabet drabbles challenge, where I've given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. This prompt was "jousting"

* * *

_joust_  
-noun  
1\. a combat in which two knights on horseback attempted to unhorse each other with blunted lances.   
2\. a personal competition or struggle

* * *

 

It's never just sweet, simple kisses between them – it's always a fight for superiority. He's generally used to letting her have her way, but something about Toph awakens the competitive spirit within him. It could have been the way she wrapped her tiny hands around his collar and pulled him down to her level, or it could have been the way she growled against him or it could have been how she pushed him back against the wall, merely yanking him down harder when he gasps and tries to straighten up.

This is how it always goes, when things spiral completely out of control. She kicks, he bites, and in the mornings when they wake up, exhausted and marked up but entirely saturated in satisfaction, neither one is sure who won, exactly.

They resolve to pay closer attention, next time.

* * *


End file.
